I love you nerds
by BecaEffinMitchell47
Summary: Following Beca as she navigtes her feeling and stardom after being signed by Dj Khaled. I’m sorry this sucks its my first fic! Please let me know what i can do better :) bechloe endgame just bear with me
1. Coming out

**This is my first fic so please be gentle guys:( let me know of anything i can do better. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of that other stuff I'm supposed to say. :)) **

"Congrats, shawshank!" Fat Amy yelled as she thrust whatever concoction she had made into the air. All the Bellas cheered and raised their cups in a similar gesture towards Beca. She gave them a small smile, raising her glass back and taking a sip. They were all too tipsy to realize her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They were all back in Beca and Chloe's hotel room celebrating Beca being signed by DJ Khaled.

Beca sighed and looked around the room. She was really going to miss these girls. Fat Amy's craziness, Aubrey's stubbornness, the other girls' unwavering friendship, and of course, Chloe. The girl had quickly wormed her way into Beca's life and became her best friend. She didn't know how the girl did it, but she really didn't mind falling in love with Chloe Beale. She wasn't sure there was anyone who met Chloe who didn't immediately fall in love with her. The girl had her ways. But of course no one actuallt knew she was in love with the redhead, that would ruin their entire friendship because she knew for a fact Chloe didn't love her back. The thought made her eyes water and she could feel her stomach tightening.

"You okay, Hobbit?" The voice suddenly beside her scared her and she quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes before Aubrey could see. She glanced at the older girl to see Aubrey looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm uh..," she sniffed again. "Yeah, I'm good." She forced a laugh and wiped at her eyes again. Another glance at Aubrey told her the blonde girl didn't believe her at all. She sighed before turning and facing Aubrey.

"Alright dude. I'm sad okay?" Aubrey looked at her skeptically, making Beca laugh. "I can't be sad?" Aubrey smiled and shook her head.

"No, you totally can, I just never really expected you to be so open about being sad." At Beca's look of confusion Aubrey continued.

"You, with the tattoos and piercings and the whole 'get the fuck away from me' attitude, you're sad? And you're openly admitting it to the one person in this group that's given you more shit than all the other ones combined?" Beca laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at Aubrey before turning to look at the girls attempting to get Fat Amy off of the table in the center of the room. "I'm just really going to miss you guys. I love you nerds, ya know." She looked back at Aubrey to see her wiping her eyes.

"I understand, Beca. We've been through a lot and although I still don't understand why, I'm going to miss you too." She set her cup on the counter and grabbed Beca's doing the same.

"Bree, what are you doi-." Before she could finish Aubrey pulled her into a hug. Beca stiffened before hugging the blonde back tightly. "I'm sorry we've had some misunderstandings, Bree. I really do consider you one of my best friends." She heard the older girl sniff.

"Me too, Beca." They let go of each other and smiled. Aubrey grabbed Beca's drink and hers and filled them up before handing Beca's back to her. She took a sip and thanked the girl before settling back against the counter.

"You know," Aubrey began. "I saw you." Beca looked at her with a blank expression.

"Saw me?"

"After the show." She glanced at Beca whose face showed no recognition. "Flirting with that girl." At those words Beca froze, her face shifting into one of guilt and nervousness.

"Um, Bree, I.."

"You don't have to say anything, Beca." Aubrey glanced at her. "I just want you to know you need to tell them, before we all leave each other again." Beca gulped and nodded.

"I know, I just don't know how to do it."

"Truth or dare?" Beca looked at Aubrey, confused. "You know, I tell the girls we want to play truth or dare, we play a little and eventually i ask you a question, you come out to them. Not that hard." Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Bree. I've hid this from them since we met. I made Jesse pretend to be my boyfriend for years just so i wouldn't have to tell them i was actually dating girls the whole time." It was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes.

"CR is gay, why do you think it would be a problem for anyone here?" Beca looked down.

"I don't know.."

"Yes you do." She looked up at Aubrey who was staring at her. "You don't want to tell them because you're scared they're going to react badly like your dad did." Beca nodded softly and wiped at her eye before the tear could escape. The year before she had come out to her dad and he kicked her out of his house and hadn't talked to her since. Aubrey found the girl crying in the parking Barden and Beca had spilled the whole story to her.

"Please do this, Beca. You need this. It'll be a huge weight off of your shoulders and you never know if you'll get the chance again before it's another 5 years when we see each other." Beca nodded and downed her drink before refilling it.

"Let's do this."

Aubrey nodded and clapped her hands getting the attention of the girls. "Alright ladies, I've convinced the little hobbit to play a game of truth or dare with us! Who's down to play?" All the girls whooped and started to arrange themselves in a circle on the floor.

"You got this, Beca," Aubrey whispered in her ear as they made their way to sit in the circle.

"Becs!" She glanced to her right to see Chloe waving at her. "Come sit by me, pleaseeee." Beca rolled her eyes but smiled and made her way over to Chloe. The redhead grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her before enveloping her in a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night!" Beca hugged her back tightly. She wanted this hug to be a good one in case this was the last one she ever got from the girl. She didn't know how long they were hugging before they heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, excuse me, Bhloe. Can you guys make out later? I wanna play before we all turn eighty." The girls pulled away from each other, Beca's face slightly pink.

"Shut up, Amy. Start the game already." The other girls laughed before Fat Amy turned to Aubrey and asked her a question. Beca was paying attention and laughing at the silly things the girls were asking each other and saying, soon forgetting what she was about to do. As the girls played, Chloe scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around Beca's, leaning her head on her shoulder. Beca leaned her head on top of Chloe's and shut her eyes. She wished she could stay like this forever with the redhead.

"So Beca," Aubrey's voiced caused her to snap open her eyes and look at the blonde girl. She immediately turned red and looked around at the other girls who were all waiting patiently for Aubrey to ask Beca a question. She subtly shook her head at the girl, trying to tell her she couldn't do it right now. Aubrey shook her head back and smiled reassuringly, mouthing 'You got this'. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and pulled her arm out of Chloe's, the redhead sitting up and looking between Aubrey and Beca curiously.

"So Beca," Aubrey began again. "Truth or dare." Beca looked around at the other girls for a moment before looking back to Aubrey.

"Dare." The girls let out a collective "ooh" and Aubrey smiled at her and thought for a second.

"Tell the rest of the girls about our girls day out last year." The Bellas all gasped. They had seen when Beca and Aubrey had started talking more to each other and getting closer, which none of them really expected. It had all been after the two girls had posted a picture of them on their instagrams captioned "Girls Day Out". The two girls never wanted to talk about that day after and they all leaned forward to hear the story of what actually went down. Beca gulped and looked down when she felt a hand grab hers. She glanced over at Chloe, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Um, well. It all started with my dad really. I had went over to give him some important news. Well, not news really, more of a fact that he needed to know.." she trailed off, uncertainly. She looked up at Aubrey who used her hand to tell her to go on.

"Um, I uh.. really had to tell my dad that Jesse and I hadn't really broken up.. because we were never really together." The Bellas all looked super confused which would have made Beca laugh if not for the fact she was nervous as hell right now.

"We were never together because I...um, I promised him we could be best friends if he would pretend to be my boyfriend so that no one would find out that I was actually super duper gay and going out with girls." She rushed it out as fast as she could and looked down at Chloe's hand which was still gripping hers. She felt the tears welling up as no one said anything. 'They all hate me.' She thought to herself.

"I'm proud of you, Beca." She glanced up, shocked at Fat Amy's voice. The Bellas all had looks of happiness on their faces, some of them sporting tears.

"You guys don't hate me?" They all shook their heads or answered no, of course not.

"Becs, why did you feel like you couldn't tell us?" She looked over to Chloe and saw the hurt in her eyes. She tightened her grip on Chloe's hand and wiped her eyes with the other.

"I don't know, i just thought you guys would hate me like he did. He threw me out and we haven't talked since." The girls gasped and she heard more than one girl say 'fuck him' under their breath. "Aubrey found me crying in the park and I spilled everything to her. She really helped me out that day." She glanced at Aubrey and gave her a small smile which the girl returned.

"Is that why you were so cozy with that girl from the audience after the show tonight?!" Fat Amy leaned towards her and Beca blushed. "Damn shawshank, hitting on the girls without us even knowing. Playa, playa." The other girls laughed and she heard Chloe chuckle beside her. She looked at their hands, still intertwined and then at Chloe.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you, Chlo. I was just really nervous to lose our friendship." She saw something flash in Chloe's eyes but before she could figure out what it was the girl smiled at her.

"I understand, Becs. It's hard to come out, I've been there when I came out as bi to my family and everything. It's okay, we understand and we still and will always love you." This made Beca tear up and she pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Chlo. You have no idea how much this means to me." Chloe hugged her tightly back.

"Group hug!" She couldn't pull away in time before the other girls crashed into her and Chloe. She wiggled a bit before they got the hint and detached themselves from her. "Alright alright. I love you nerds too." They all smiled at each other before sitting back down.

"So Beca, I heard you singing a song a few nights ago in the shower. It was really beautiful, can you sing it for us?" Chloe asked her, batting her eyelashes at the shorter girl. Beca groaned. A chorus of "Please, Beca!" and "What if we never see each other again?" surrounded her until she sighed. The other girls cheered as she stood and grabbed her guitar that was sitting on the bed.

"Fine. But just because you guys made me feel bad this one time. No more singing from me tonight." She pointed a finger at Chloe who giggled and put her hands up. Beca absently strummed the guitar for a second before shifting and getting comfortable. As she started to play the girls realized this was a song that they never heard before, it was a Beca original. Beca never shared her songs with anyone, not even Chloe. They all gleefully leaned forward to hear her as she started to sing.

_Wherever you're going_

_I wanna go_

_Wherever you're headed _

_Can you let me know _

_I don't mind catching up_

_I'm on my way _

_Just can't take the thought of you miles away _

The girls all listened to the lyrics as Beca sang to them. She played the guitar beautifully as she sang the song that summed up their entire relationship.

_So farewell _

_Somebody's gonna miss you _

_Farewell _

_Somebody's gonna wish that you were here _

_That somebody's me_

The girls knew this was Beca's way of saying goodbye to them and that she would miss them. They watched her close her eyes and saw a small smile grace her lips.

_And I'm gon' try to hold it all in_

_Try to hold back my tears _

_So it don't make you stay here _

_Yeah_

_Ima try to be a big girl now_

_Cause i don't wanna be _

_The reason you don't leave _

_Farewell _

_Somebody's gonna miss you _

_Farewell _

_Somebody's gonna wish that you were here _

_Farewell _

_Somebody's gonna miss you _

Beca slowed her playing and opened her eyes to look around at the girls.

_Farewell_

_Somebody's gonna wish that you were here _

_That's somebody's me_

She dropped the guitar and let her tears fall as she opened her arms. The Bellas all rushed to her and hugged each other.

"I love you nerds."


	2. I’m out

**the song in my last chapter was Farewell by Rihanna. i forgot to put that in there. **

** This will be continued as a multi-chapter fic!! I'm going to update as much as I can. Valentine's day is a big deal at my job so i'm working 24/7 but when i'm not I'm doing this :) thank u guys for liking this so much. here's the second chapter. **

Chloe's POV

"Congrats Shawshank!" Chloe cheered and raised her cup towards Beca. She noticed that when Beca smiled back it was a sad smile. She wondered why she was sad. The shorter girl had just gotten signed by DJ Khaled, she was going to finally be doing what she actually wanted to do: make music. So why was Beca standing by the counter pouting? She started to make her way over but Amy stopped her.

"Oy, ginger." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Amy.

"You know, Amy, you could call me Chloe, like everyone else does." Amy looked at her confused.

"But then that would mean I'd be the same as everyone else and that would totally suck cause you guys would miss my sexy fat ass." Chloe laughed and leaned in to hug the other girl.

"I'm really going to miss you, Amy. You bring so much joy into my life."

"Miss me? So because Beca is going away we have to all live separately? You're moving out?" Chloe shook her head.

"No, Amy. I'm not moving out, but i thought for sure you'd want to have your own place now that you have a gazillion dollars." It was Amy's turn to shake her head.

"Nope. I'm staying right next to you ginger. Can't leave you alone while Beca's away. You'd die from loneliness. You're like a puppy." At this Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's true, Chloe. Although I'm not going to be your human pillow like Beca was." Chloe laughed again and looked at Beca across the room. The shorter girl was talking with Aubrey and she wondered why Beca was tearing up.

"Anyway, back to what i came over for, did you see Beca talking to that girl backstage after the show? Shorty was definitely attracting the ladies." Chloe _had _noticed the many girls that Beca was talking to after she performed. Beca also seemed to really enjoy all the attention. Chloe glanced back at Beca and Aubrey. She smiled when she saw Aubrey pull the shorter girl in for a hug. She was glad she could help her two best friends get over their little feud and become friends.

"Do you think Beca is gay? Or like, maybe just curious or something? Cause i know she has a huge crush on someone, i have no idea who it is though, she never talks to me about it." This made Chloe whip back around and stare at Amy. Beca had a crush on someone? And she hadn't told her about it? The thought hurt her a little bit.

"Um, i don't know, Amy. If Beca wants to tell us she will. Although im a little hurt she never told me.." Chloe looked down at the ground.

"Chloe," Amy put her hand on the redheads shoulder, making her look up. "I understand she's your best friend, but sometimes things like that are hard to tell anyone. Just give her some time. If she is gay she'll tell us when she feels ready. You two are like two dingos in love, she can't keep anything from you just like you can't keep anything from her." That last bit made Chloe laugh.

"Thanks Amy. I'll remember that." Amy nodded her head and walked to the other girls in the center of the room. She watched as Beca laughed when Amy climbed on top of the table and the rest of the Bellas tried to get her to get down. She saw Aubrey say something else to Beca and watched as Becas face became nervous. She wondered what Aubrey was saying to make Beca so uncomfortable. As Chloe made her way over she watched Beca down her drink and nod at Aubrey. 'What is going on with the those two?' She wondered to herself.

"Alright ladies!" Chloe snapped her head to Aubrey and listened as she said she convinced Beca to play truth or dare. Beca _never_ wanted to play with them.

"Seriously, what is going on?" She said quietly. Chloe moved into the circle the girls were making and called Beca over to sit by her. She smiled brightly when Beca began to make her way over.

"I feel like i haven't seen you all night!" Chloe said to the shorter girl as she sat down and Chloe pulled her into a hug. She felt Beca hug her back tightly and smiled when she went to pull away but Beca held on and continued the hug. She wasn't going to complain about Beca showing affection. Chloe knew the shorter girl was sad about leaving although she would never admit it. Beca finally pulled away when Fat Amy told them to stop making out, but she leaned in and put her head on Beca's shoulder, smiling again when Beca put her head on Chloe's. They laughed and played along when their turns came, the whole time Beca never complaining about the excessive touching, which she was happy for.

"So Beca." Her eyes snapped to Aubrey when the blonde addressed Beca. She wondered what she would make Beca say or do. She felt Beca shake her head slightly and saw Aubrey mouth something to the shorter girl. She sat up and looked at Beca curiously when Beca pulled away from her. She grabbed Beca's hand.

"Tell everyone about our girls day out." She heard the other Bellas gasp but she stayed silent, looking at Beca waiting for her to answer. The two girls had finally found a way to become friends and although everyone was happy for them, they were curious about what happened that day.

"Um, well.." The Bellas all listened intsenely as Beca finally told them what had gone on that day. Her mind going blank when Beca said that she was secretly dating girls. Beca is gay. Beca likes girls. Before she could really register what had just happened she saw Beca look at her.

"So you guys don't hate me?" Chloe's heart hurt knowing that Beca thought they might hate her for being herself. She listened as the other girls told Beca that they loved her.

"Becs, why did you feel like you couldn't tell us?" Beca looked at her and explained that her dad had kicked her out and Aubrey found her crying in the park. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she quickly forced a laugh at Amy's joke to try and hide her sniffle. Beca looked at her and apologized for not telling her and Chloe suddenly remembered the pain of being super nervous about telling her family. She had cried for days after her parents and family told them they accepted her always and would always love her.

"Thank you so much, Chlo. You have no idea how much this means to me." Beca said as she pulled Chloe in for a hug. She heard one of the girls shout 'Group hug!" before all the other Bellas crashed into them.

"Alright, alright. I love you nerds too." Chloe chuckled as the Bellas all pulled away and she suddenly had the idea to ask Beca to sing. After a few minutes of begging from the other girls, Beca finally agreed and went to grab her guitar. As Beca started to strum her guitar and sing she glanced around at the Bellas. Her family. She loved these girls so much. The song Beca sang really spoke to Chloe, and she knew how much it meant to the other girls as well. She watched as Beca geared up as the song came to a finish and she dropped her guitar and held her arms open for a hug. All the girls ran to her without hesitation, all knowing it would be a long time before they would be all together again.

"I love you nerds." The Bellas all shouted back I love you's as they separated from the hug.

"So now that that's out there, what do you girls say we finish our game?" The girls all agreed and they went about playing truth or dare, laughing at the silly things Fat Amy made them do or rolling their eyes at the over dramatic response she got from Aubrey when the girl refused to run down the hallway naked. Chloe's phone started vibrating in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see her mom calling.

"Oops, sorry guys, it's my mom. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to talk to her." She smiled as Beca caught her eyes and got up answering her phone.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey sweetie, how's everything going?" _Chloe smiled. She had missed her moms voice.

"It's great, mom. We're all just hanging out before we all leave for home again. I'm really gonna miss the girls. But I'm excited to see you guys for Billy's wedding next week!" She heard her mom laugh through the phone at Chloe's excited squeal.

"_Us too sweetie. Hey, what if you asked the girls to come down with you? That way y'all could spend some more time together before y'all don't see each other for a while? We definitely have the room.." _She trailed off as Chloe squealed again.

"Oh my god, mom! That's amazing. Are you serious, they'll totally come!" Her mom chuckled again.

"_Yes, sweetie, I'm serious. I can finally meet Beca, she's the only one i haven't met yet. You seem to talk so much about her i can't wait to meet her. Just let me know if and who decides to come so i can make arrangements for the wedding."_

"Okay, love you mom, talk to you soon!" She heard her mom said goodbye and hung up the phone. She was excited to tell the Bellas the good news.

"You guys," she interrupted their game, to fat Amy's disappointment.

"Aw, Chlo. Fat Amy finally got aubrey to agree to a ridiculous dare." Beca had a mischevious smile on her face and she glanced at Aubrey to see the girl sporting an annoyed expression.

"I'm not jumping into the pool and screaming 'Help, I'm drowning in my tears because Beca Mitchell doesn't love me back'." Beca pouted and the Bellas laughed.

"You guys, shush." They all looked at Chloe. "My mom has invited us to spend next week at my family's lake house for my brothers wedding! Who's in?" The Bellas cheered.

"Oh I'm so down." CR fist bumped Amy as she nodded too.

"Sorry, Chloe. We have to get back to our jobs. We wish we could." So Jessica and ashley are out.

"Bree?" She turned to Aubrey.

"Oh, I'm totally coming. I can't go back to the lodge right now. That place is stressing me out." Fat Amy took a step away from Aubrey and the older girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to barf on you, Amy. Stop being so dramatic." Chloe giggled and turned to Beca who had picked up her guitar and was quietly strumming to an unknown song.

"Becs?" The brunette looked up and stopped playing.

"Hmm?" Chloe giggled again at Beca's confused face.

"Do you want to spend next week at my family's lake house?" Beca looked down at her guitar.

"Um, I don't know, Chlo. I kind of have a lot to do before I leave in two weeks to meet up with Theo." The Bellas groaned in unison.

"Please, Becs?" Chloe walked over to Beca and made her signature pouty face. She internally smirked when she saw Beca look away immediately.

"Stop it, Beale."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. She knew she had Beca.

"Fine. Tuck that lip back in. I'll go with you guys." The girls all cheered and Chloe threw herself at Beca to pull her into a hug.

"Yay! Thanks Becs. You're the best." She leaned in and kissed Beca's cheek, smiling when she saw the light blush on pink on Beca's face.

"Alright, lesbos. Save it for the trip when you're in the privacy of your room." They all laughed at Fat Amy and Beca flipped her off.

"This is our room, Amy. So why don't you let me get some sleep before our flight tomorrow. I'm exhausted." The girls put up a small fight but they were all really tired. One by one they filed out of Beca and Chloe's room, wishing them a good night. They got ready to go to sleep and slid into their respective beds, saying goodnight and turning off the lights.

"Beca?" She heard the brunette turn over in bed and could feel Beca staring in her direction.

"Fine. Come on." She squealed and kicked out of her bed and crawled into Beca's. She wiggles around before she got comfortable, laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right Chlo?" She didn't expect the shorter girl to say that and she cuddled in closer to Beca.

"I love you too, Bec. Get some sleep." Before she finished the words, Beca was sound asleep. She didn't know why Beca had said that but she wasn't going to complain. Any sort of affection from Beca was rare and she cherished every moment of it. She moved around some more to get comfortable, trying not to wake Beca. When she was finally in a good position she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head on Beca's chest.


	3. Packing

**Someone messaged me about my spelling of the word "y'all". You guys i'm from Louisiana, that's how we spell it lol. Honestly idk where I'm going with this fic but I'm trying my best. Let me know how i can improve this story, it would be much appreciated!! **

Beca's POV

Beca groaned as she rolled over and turned off her beeping alarm. 6AM was way too early for her to be awake. She rolled out of bed and stood, stretching her arms as she walked over to the mirror.

"Jesus. I look like someone hit me with a truck," she mumbled under her breath, using her hands to try and straighten her hair out.

"I think you look cute when you're messy and sleepy, Becs." The voice from the bathroom scared her and she looked over to see Chloe putting makeup on in front of the mirror. She hadn't even known Chloe was awake. The redhead was wearing a sports bra and sweatpants and Beca not so subtly checked her out. She ran her eyes over Chloe's body, taking in every inch of it. Her beautiful red hair, tied in a low ponytail, the smooth curve of her back as she bent forward to see closer to the mirror, and the way the sweatpants showed off everything but nothing all at the same time. Oh, what she would do to Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice snapped her out of her daydream and she whipped her head back up.

"Hmm?" Beca walked over to her suitcase and grabbed the clothes she had put on top for their flight today.

"I'm really excited for you to meet my family. I think they're really going to love you." Beca smiled and started to undress, starting with her pants. She heard Chloe walk out of the bathroom and put her makeup away in her suitcase.

"I hope they do, Chlo. You're my best friend, i want them to like me." She finished buttoning her jeans and went to slip her shirt off.

"Yeah.." Beca looked over to Chloe to see the other girl immediately turn her head away. Beca chuckled.

"You okay, Beale? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Beca laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes. A few weeks ago Beca had walked in on Chloe changing and Chloe had laughed saying it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"Oh, using my words against me now?"

"Only if it means you were actually staring at all this." Beca motioned down her body with her hand, referring to their moment in the shower freshman year and both girls laughed. They finished getting dressed, Chloe slipping on a long sleeve shirt and Beca slipping on her favorite Barden hoodie that she always had to steal back from Chloe. She took out her mascara and walked over to the mirror to put it on.

"Beca.." She immediately shook her head, hearing Chloe whine her name.

"No. It's my hoodie." She heard Chloe huff and she folded her arms across her chest. Beca turned and faced the redhead.

"It's MY hoodie, Chloe. You can't get mad at me for wearing it."

"But Beca, what if I get cold on the plane?"

"Then ask the flight attendant for a blanket." She went back to putting on her mascara.

"Beca Mitchell." She froze. She hadn't ever heard Chloe use that tone before. Honestly it was kind of.. sexy. She put her mascara down and turned back to face Chloe. Beca gulped as Chloe slowly started to walk towards her.

"Beca." Chloe finally reached her. "That is MY hoodie." Chloe lifted a hand and poked Beca in the chest for emphasis. "And I'm not going to let you try and steal it from me." Beca watched as Chloe turned around and walked back to the bed, sitting on it and crossing her legs.

"Take it off." Beca cocked her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Take. It. Off." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca. "Now." Beca stared at Chloe for a second before smirking at the older girl.

"No. If you want me to take it off, you're gonna have to rip it off of me." She smirked and watched as Chloe's face shifted into an expression she didn't recognize before Chloe shook her head slightly. "You okay there, Beale?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Keep it." She laughed at Chloe's angry tone and slipped the hoodie off, throwing it to the redhead. Chloe smiled at Beca as she grabbed another hoodie and slipped it on.

"I only gave it to you because i didn't want to hear you whine the whole flight, you big baby." Chloe flipped her off but smiled brightly anyways as she slipped the hoodie on over her shirt.

"You love me, Becs. Admit it." Beca smiled at Chloe and didn't answer. Chloe got up and they finished packing. She finished before Chloe did so she sat on the bed and watched Chloe flit around, grabbing all of her things and neatly piling them into her suitcase. She smiled as she heard the redhead humming softly to herself with a small smile on her lips.

'You have no idea how much i love you.' Beca thought to herself.

A few hours later the Bellas all stood at the airport saying goodbye to Jessica and Ashley before going to wait at their gate.

"Any if you flat butts need food?" Fat Amy started to walk off towards the food court.

"Yeah, can you grab me and Beca each a breakfast burrito please? No tomatoes in Beca's." Chloe stopped the Australian and handed her money. Amy scoffed.

"Bhloe 24/7. Can you guys ever stop making the rest of us sick with your lesbian love?"

"Never, Amy. My goal in life is to make you sick with loneliness because of our happiness." She pulled Chloe to her side and kissed her cheek. She noticed how the redhead blushed but didn't say anything about it. Fat Amy rolled her eyes and started walking to the food court.

"Sorry, Chlo. I love annoying her." Chloe just smiled at Beca and they found some open seats, sitting and getting comfortable while they waited. Beca pulled out her laptop and headphones, opening her latest file of mixes and scrolling through until she found one that wasn't quite finished. She slipped her headphones on and got lost tweaking the mix, Chloe startling her a few minutes later by nudging her arm when Amy came back with the food. She thanked Amy and Chloe and started eating her burrito while working on the mix.

She felt the redhead poking her and Beca slipped off her headphones to see the other Bellas standing and gathering their stuff.

"We're boarding, Becs." She slid her laptop and headphones back into her bag and stood, stretching her arms. They boarded the plane and sat in their seats, Chloe next to Beca, with the rest of the Bellas scattered around the rest of the plane. How Chloe managed to get their seats right next to each other she had no idea. She started to buckle her belt but she heard her phone chime. As she pulled it out of her pocket and opened the message, she noticed it was from Theo.

_-Hey superstar, Khaled wants you on the Ellen Show next Friday. You down?_

She texted back that she was staying with Chloe's family for the week but she would let him know as soon as she could figure out if she was going to go. She totally wanted to go, but she also wanted to stay and spend time with Chloes family. She felt Chloe slid into the seat next to her and she immediately locked her phone and slid it back into her pocket, not wanting Chloe to see the message.

"Who was that, Becs?"

"Um, Theo. He was uh.. he was wondering if I was ready for all the craziness over the next few weeks. You know, recording and writing and whatnot." She smiled quickly at Chloe before turning to look out of the window, deciding now wasn't the right time to talk to Chloe about it.

"Um, okay." She could tell Chloe wanted to ask more but was grateful when the pilot came over the speaker announcing that they were taking off soon.

"Can i hold your hand Becs?" Beca nodded and held her hand out for Chloe to take, knowing the older girl had a fear of flying. She felt Chloe grip her hand and she closed her eyes, waiting for the plane to begin taking off. The redhead gripped her hand tighter as the plane began lifting into the air. After the seatbelt sign turned off Chloe let go of her hand and Beca opened her eyes.

"Can you grab my laptop please, Chlo?" The redhead nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed Beca's laptop bag out of the overhead compartment. Beca opened her laptop up and slipped her headphones back on, opening up the same mix she was working on at the airport. She felt Chloe sit back down and settle into her seat, cuddling into Beca and laying her head on Beca's shoulder. After a few moments, she looked down to see Chloe sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. She stared at Chloe for a few moments, appreciating her beauty.

"God, you are so beautiful." Beca whispered it even though Chloe was asleep. She leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead softly, hoping she didn't wake the girl before she turned back to her laptop.


	4. Flying

**Hi, guys. Sorry it's been so long, I've apparently lost all inspiration for this fic but I'm trying my best to figure out what I'm doing. **

Chloe's POV

Chloe's alarm went off and she hurriedly turned it off so it wouldn't wake Beca. She slipped out of Beca's arms and threw her her hair into a low ponytail, grabbing her makeup bag and heading to the bathroom. After a while, Beca's alarm went off and she could hear how annoyed the shorter girl was at being up at this time. Chloe heard Beca mumble at her reflection in the mirror and giggled before leaning her head out of the bathroom to tell her she looked cute. She giggled again when she realized she scared Beca, and smiled into the mirror when she caught Beca checking her out.

"Beca?" She smiled internally as Beca turned around and started to get dressed. "I'm really excited for you to meet my family. I think they're really going to love you." She walked out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw Beca undressing.

"I hope they do, Chlo. You're my best friend, I want them to like me." She watched as Beca took her shirt off and marveled at how toned Beca was. _How is that possible? All she eats is junk food and she never works out. _

Beca's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and they bantered back and forth before Beca slipped on her Barden hoodie.

"Beca.."

"No. It's my hoodie, Chloe." She stomped her foot and argued with Beca.

"Take. It. Off. Now." Chloe thought she finally had Beca but the shorter girl smirked.

"If you want it, you're going to have to rip it off of me." The thought of ripping Beca's clothes off rendered her useless and she went silent.

"You okay there, Beale?" She mumbled at Beca and finished packing. She heard Beca laugh and then felt the hoodie hit her before she smiled at Beca. They finished packing and met up with the rest of the Bellas before heading to the airport. They said goodbye to Jessica and Ashley before heading to their gate tp wait for their flight. After a while, Fat Amy stood.

"Any of you flat butts need food?" Before she even thought about it she told Amy to grab burritos for her and Beca, making sure Amy knew not to put any tomatoes because she knew Beca hated tomatoes. She gave Amy money and settled back into her seat, not noticing all of the Bellas looking at her.

"Bhloe 24/7. Can you guys ever stop making the rest of us sick with your lesbian love?" She went to answer but Beca spoke first.

"Never, Amy. My goal in life is to make you sick with loneliness because of our happiness." Chloe felt herself being pulled towards Beca and she felt lips against her cheek. She blushed and tried to hide it by laughing, hoping no one noticed. Beca pulled out her laptop and headphones, starting to work on what Chloe guessed to be a mix. When Amy came back with the food she handed Beca her burrito, and watched her work while they ate. After a while their flight was called, so Chloe poked Beca and told her that they were starting to board. They gathered all their stuff and boarded the plane. The Bellas were all scattered around the plane but CR had a seat right next to Beca. While Beca checked something on her phone, Chloe convinced CR to switch seats with her.

"Who was that, Becs?" She noticed Beca looked nervous.

"Um, Theo. He wanted to know if I was ready for all the craziness." Chloe knew Beca was lying but didn't press about it. She knew Beca would talk to her if she wanted to. The pilot came over the speaker and Chloe could feel herself getting more and more nervous. She hated flying.

"Can I hold your hand, Becs?" The shorter girl nodded and clasped her hand with Chloe's. The plane started moving and Chloe closed her eyes. She could feel Beca's hand tighten around hers and was grateful. When the plane leveled out, the seatbelt ight turned off and Chloe opened her eyes and let go of Beca's hand.

"Could you grab my laptop please, Chlo?" She nodded and stood to reach into the overhead compartment to grab Beca's laptop bag. She handed the bag to Beca and settled back into her seat, waiting for Beca to get comfortable before leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. She slowly started to drift off.

"God, you are so beautiful." She smiled sleepily as Beca kissed her forehead and wished she wasn't dreaming.


	5. Meeting the family

**Sorry I've been so absent lately i have no idea what's going on in my life lol. I think i found some inspiration to continue this fic so hopefully it doesn't suck. **

Beca's POV

Beca sighed happily as she stretched. They had just landed in Georgia and she was so ready to get off of the plane and onto actual land. She looked down to see Chloe still sleeping peacefully. She had slept through the whole flight. Lucky. Beca tried to sleep but she was uncomfortable with Chloe on her shoulder. But was she going to wake the redhead up to move? Absolutely not. She was just too cute when she slept. She looked so peaceful and Beca wouldn't dare disrupt it. She leaned down and shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Chloe peeked one eye open and Beca couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"We landed, Chlo. Time to get up." Chloe sat up and stretched, the bottom of her shirt coming up just enough for Beca to catch a glimpse of her stomach. She wondered what it would be like to kiss there. To just feel Chloe writhe underneath her as she kissed her way down...

"Beca?" Beca snapped her head up, her cheeks flushing pink as she turned away and gathered up her things.

"Yeah, Chlo?" She watched out of the corner of her eye as Chloe stood and adjusted her shirt.

"I'm sorry for what's gonna happen when my family spots us. They're huggers." Beca smiled.

"I figured they were. It's okay though, I've grown used to it thanks to you." She nudged Chloe's shoulder and smiled again when the redhead giggled.

"Let's go find the girls." Beca nodded and they finished grabbing their things before making their way off of the plane. They met up with the rest of the Bellas and headed to the front gate.

"I'm starvinggggg," Fat Amy whined. Chloe sighed.

"Fat Amy, my mom is making dinner right now. I very much doubt that there won't be food when we arrive." Fat Amy smiled contently and the Bellas laughed.

"Leave it to Fat Amy to start daydreaming about food." As soon as CR finished talking Beca's stomach grumbled loudly, making the girls laugh again. Before anyone could say anything about it, the heard Chloe's name being shouted across the airport.

"Chlo-Bear! Hey, girly!" Chloe squealed and started running towards a big burly man, jumping into his arms when he held them out for a hug. He laughed deeply and spun her around before putting her back down on the ground.

"Guys, this is my dad, Charles. Dad, these are the Bellas." They introduces themselves one by one, all receiving a big hug from the man.

"Uh, hi. I'm Beca." She held her hand out for a handshake but he just swept her hand away and pulled her into a hug. She patted one hand on his back lightly.

"Hugs are customary in the Beale family. Can't meet someone or leave the house without one." The Bellas laughed at Beca's nervous face as he let go of her, Chloe giggling and wrapping one arm around her.

"Don't worry, Becs. I won't let them hug you for too long." Beca slapped her arm away and Chloe laughed loudly, dancing away to wrap an arm around her dad instead.

"You guys ready to go? Your moms cooking up a feast, Chlo."

"Yes!" Fat Amy pumped her arm into the air, and then started marching towards the door. "Let's go children, Fat Amy's gotta eat." Chloe's dad looked at her skeptically.

"She's very excited by food." He just nodded and they began to walk to the parking lot. Arriving at Chloe's dads truck, the Bellas all looked around at each other.

"So, who's riding in the front seat with me?" They just stared.

"Okay, guys. We get to ride in the back while one person rides shotgun. Who wants it?" Beca's hand shot into the air, making the girls all giggle.

"Well, Beca, looks like you're up front with me," Charles laughed. Beca smiled and threw her bag into the back, striding up to the door and hopping in.

"I'm guessing she isn't too outdoorsy?" Aubrey started laughing.

"Beca? Outdoorsy? Absolutely not." Charles just shrugged and started helping the Bellas into the truck. After they were all situated, he started his way to the Beale lake house.

"Chloe, how do you think Beca is doing with your dad?" CR yelled over the wind.

"I feel like it's going okay. They're probably not even saying anything to each other. Beca's so awkward around new people." The Bellas nodded and made conversation as they grew nearer to the house.

"Holy crap, Ginger. This place is huge." Chloe laughed at Fat Amy's shocked expression.

"Yeah, they bought this place after i left for college. Our last lake house was a bit smaller than this. Only 6 bedrooms. This one has 10." They Bellas all gaped at her.

"What? They have a lot of money, i don't. You've all seen my car. I work for what i have." Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder.

"As you should, Chlo. Good for you." Fat Amy scoffed.

"If i had a beach house like this, I'd be here every day for the rest of my life." Fat Amy gestured Wiley at the house. "This is insane."

"Amy, you're rich." The Australian looked at Aubrey thoughtful for a second.

"Oh yeah. Anyone wanna come look at lake houses with me?" Aubrey rolled her eyes. A loud voice made them turn to the opening truck doors.

"No way, Shinedown's acoustic version of Simple Man is and will always be better than Lynyrd Skynyrds version. Im sorry, I don't make the rules." Charles shook his head.

"I'm sorry, missy. But that right there is wrong. Any song by Lynyrd Skynyrd is the better version. Been that way forever." It was Beca's turn to shake her head.

"Guess we'll just have to listen to them both for you to hear how much better it is." Charles shrugged.

"I guess so. We'll listen to them tonight. I'll show you some good songs afterwards." Beca nodded and smiled. They turned to the Bellas.

"Why so shocked, Chlo?" Beca snickered. Chloe shook her head and smiled.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to to bond over rock music, but with you anything is possible." Beca smiled at that and Charles clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"This one right here is my new daughter. Sorry, Chloe." Chloe gasped and grabbed her chest.

"My heart. I can't believe you'd just shove me out like that. Very rude." They laughed and started walking towards the front door, Beca watching Chloe the whole time.

'She's so pretty.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe we'll get to share a room.'

"Chloe! My baby! Come here." The door opened and an older version of Chloe stepped out of the house. Chloe ran up the steps to hug her.

"Hi, mom! I missed you so much. This is my mom, Grace." Chloe introduced everyone.

"Aubrey! It's so good to see you!" Aubrey hugged Grace and smiled.

"You too, Grace. It's been too long." Grace smiled and turned to Beca.

"You must be Beca! You look exactly how Chloe described you. A million times i might add." Beca looked at Chloe curiously but before she could say anything she was pulled into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Beale."

"Oh, shush. You call me Grace like everyone else." Beca smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Grace laughed.

"Chloe you didn't tell me she was so polite. You're other boyfriends were never this sweet." They all stared at Chloe.

"Um, what?" Beca looked nervous and she was staring back and forth between Chloe and Grace.

"Did i say something wrong? You two are together aren't you?" Grace looked at Chloe, whose face was bright red.

"Uh, no mom. We aren't together. Beca and i are just friends." Grace looked at Beca apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I just assumed because of the way she talks about you." Beca forced a smile on her face.

"No, no. It's okay. Really. Chlo and i are just friends though." Grace nodded and ushered them all inside. Before she walked inside, chloe grabbed Beca's arm.

"Hey. I'm sorry about my mom. I told her about Chicago, so i don't know why she would think we were together." Beca gave her a fake smile.

"We're good, Chlo. Don't worry about it." Chloe smiled and walked into the house. Beca sighed. She really wished Chloe hadn't met Chicago. The guy was an ass. And of course she was Chloe's best friend so she constantly talked about him. But she had a week until she had to leave Chloe, and Chicago was nowhere around so she was going to try and make the best of it. Beca walked inside to see Chloe giving out room assignments.

"CR and Amy, you can stay at the room upstairs at the end of the hall. Flo and Aubrey, second room, and Beca and I will stay in the room across the hall. The rooms downstairs are reserved for family." The girls nodded and started their way upstairs.

"Get washed up and then come down for dinner. Everything's almost done, girls." Fat Amy whooped.

Beca walked into her and Chloe's room, gaping at how big and nice it was. She heard Chloe come in behind her and close the door.

"Jesus, this room is bigger than our whole apartment." Chloe laughed and they unpacked their bags. Beca grabbed some clothes and turned to Chloe. Chloe's phone started ringing and she saw Chloe smile when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hi, Chicago!...Yeah, we just got here. I'm unpacking now...I know i wish you were closer to New York so we could see each other when i go home...Oh?...Stop it! You're so bad!..No I'm not going to tell you what I'm wearing.."

"Where's the bathroom? I wanted to take a quick shower." Chloe pointed to the door and giggled again. Beca hurriedly went inside and locked it. She sighed.

"Of course he's going to call her nonstop. Why would I catch a break?" She whispered to herself. She undressed and got in the shower, quickly washing her hair. After she dressed, she applied a little makeup and made her way out of the bathroom. Chloe was still on the phone with Chicago.

"I miss you so much, babe. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Beca was shocked. Babe? Apparently they were dating now. The information upset Beca and she silently put away her things and crossed the room over to the door. She heard Chloe call her name but she just ignored her and went downstairs.

"Beca, honey, plates are over there." Grace greeted her as she walked into the room. She smiled and nodded, grabbing a plate and fixing her food. She sat down in between CR and Grace, diving into her plate. They made conversation with Chloe's parents while they ate. A sound on the stairs drew their attention. Chloe was making her way down, a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys." They all greeted Chloe as she fixed her plate and sat opposite Beca. She could feel Chloe staring at her but she just stared down at her plate. They finished eating and made their way into the family room.

"Beca, how about we head to the music room and i show you those songs i was telling you about?" Charles asked Beca. She nodded eagerly.

"Totally. And i can show you music you've been missing out on." He let out a deep laugh and motioned for Beca to follow him. They made their way down the hall and he opened the only closed door. There were a bunch of guitars hanging on the wall, a drum set in one corner, piano in another, and different instruments scattered around the room.

"We keep it closed off because it was Chloe's grandma's music room. She passed a couple years ago. That's her piano in the corner." He pointed at a beautiful black piano that was super clean compared to the rest of the instruments. "Grace cleans it every day." Beca smiled.

"That's so cool. I used to play the piano all the time until my mom passed. She was the one who played with me and it just didn't feel right to play without her." Charles put his arm around Beca's shoulder.

"I understand that. I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Beca nodded and looked down. "You can play her whenever you'd like." He pointed at the piano.

"Really?" He nodded.

"No one really plays, so it'd be good for someone to play." Beca walked over to the piano. She sat down on the bench and ran her finger over the keys.

"Would it be okay if i played now?" Charles nodded and sat next to her. She flexed her fingers and laid them on the keys, beginning to play a soft melody. As she played she started to sing, Charles watched her, his eyes tearing up at the beautiful sad song.


	6. Meeting the family Pt 2

**Sooo, i really have no idea where this fic is going. I'm pretty much making it up as i go. I'm so sorry if it's not any good, i don't know what I'm doing. :) The song used in this chapter is My Immortal by Evanescence. **

Chloe's POV

After arriving at the lake house, and the little mishap between Beca and her mom, chloe made her way upstairs. She followed Beca into their room and put away their stuff. She really wanted to talk to Beca about the whole thing with her mom, but her phone started ringing. She was going to ignore it, but she saw Chicago's name on the screen.

"Hi Chicago!"

"Hi, babe. Did you guys get to the lake house yet?" Chloe smiled at the word. _Babe._ It sounded so official. And she really like official. Especially with Chicago.

"Yeah, we just got here. I'm unpacking now."

"Okay, cool. I wish i could be there this week. Or maybe after, once you get home." Chloe sighed.

"I know, i wish you lived closer to New York so we could see each other once i got home."

"Yeah, and we could uh.. do some fun stuff."

"Oh?" She heard Chicago chuckle.

"Oh yeah. We could go out, or we could.. stay in. And maybe get a little naked..." Chloe laughed.

"Stop it! You're so bad."

"Come on, Chlo. What are you wearing?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you what I'm wearing." She giggled. She really like talking to Chicago, he always made her laugh. Before he could say anything else Beca asked where the bathroom was. She pointed to the bathroom door and watched as Beca went inside. She could see Beca was upset. Chloe wondered what was going on. She wanted to hear what was going on in her mind but Beca didn't really like talking about her feelings. The shower turned off in the bathroom and she wondered if she should try and talk to Beca.

"Chlo, you still there?" Chicago's voice caught her off guard. She had forgotten she was on the phone with him.

"Yeah, babe. I'm here. Just got a little sidetracked."

"All good, I actually think I have to go.." She heard someone in the background. "Yeah, make sure..yeah..you got that man. Sorry, Chlo. I gotta get back." Beca walked out of the bathroom at that moment, and Chloe saw that as a sign to try and talk to the girl.

"It's okay. I miss you so much, babe. Hopefully I'll see you soon." They said goodbye as Beca put away her things and walked to the door. She hurriedly hung up the phone and stood.

"Beca?" she called out. Beca just walked out of the room and downstairs. She stared after her. Did Beca hear her? She was close enough to still be able to hear her. Chloe shook her head. She would talk to Beca downstairs. She hurriedly took a shower and got dressed, heading down the stairs to meet everyone else. She thought about talking with Chicago on her way down. Things were getting pretty serious with them and the thought made a big smile form on her face.

"Hey guys." She greeted everyone as they came into view and made her way to the food to fix her plate. She turned to the table, looking for an empty seat. Of course the only one available was across from Beca. Chloe walked over and sat down, looking at Beca. The shorter girl looked down at her plate.

'Why is she ignoring me?' She thought to herself. 'Did i do something wrong?' She kept trying to catch Beca's eye but she wouldn't look up. Chloe just sighed and continued eating. She guessed Beca wasn't ready to talk about whatever was bothering her. After they finished eating they started to move into the family room but Chloe's dad clapped a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"How about we head to the music room and i show you those songs i was talking about?" She saw Beca's face light up and she smiled. She was happy Beca and her dad were bonding. They headed to the music room and the rest of the Bellas and her mom sat on the couches.

"So, Chlo, honey, if you're not dating Beca then who are you dating?" Grace asked.

"She's dating this soldier dude, but if you ask me it's Bhloe forever." Fat Amy's answer made her roll her eyes. Grace looked at Fat Amy curiously.

"Bhloe? What's that?" The Bellas all laughed while Chloe's face got red.

"It's uh.. it's me and Beca's name combined. Like if we were in a relationship that would be our couple name." She slapped a hand on her forehead, making the girls laugh again. She could feel her face burning. Grace laughed and slapped Chloe's hand away.

"Well i think it's cute. What's this soldiers name?" She looked at Fat Amy.

"His dumb name is Chicago." When Chloe's mom made a face Amy nodded. "Yeah, just like the city. It's not even a fun name. Their couple name is like just Chicago or Chloe. Can't even have fun with it." The Australian grumbled and folded her arms angrily. Chloe made a face at her.

"So what if our couple name isn't cute. I like him." The Bellas laughed again when Fat Amy flipped her off, the doorbell interrupting Chloe from saying anything else.

"I'll get it girls." Grace stood and smoothed out her shirt, striding to the door. She squealed excitedly as the door opened.

"Hi guys, come in, come in." Her two brothers and their families walked in. She stood and ran to greet them.

"Billy boy" Her oldest brother caught her as she flung herself on him, laughing when her hair whipped into his face. He picked her up and she wiggled around trying to get down. As soon as he set her down, her other brother Caleb picked her up again.

"Chlo! I missed you, ginger!" He set her down and looked her over. "Still no soul, i see." Fat Amy pointed a finger and looked at the rest of the Bellas.

"Ah-ha! See i told you, no soul!" Chloe giggled and introduced the Bellas to Billy and his wife, Katie, and their daughter Casey. Caleb introduced himself and his wife Lauren, and their two kids Annabelle and Spencer.

"You forgetting someone, Chlo-bear?" She turned to see her Aunt and Uncle and their daughter walk in. She squealed excitedly and hugged them, turning to the Bellas and introducing them.

"Guys, this is my Uncle Alex, my Aunt Micky and their daughter Emily." They girls introduced themselves.

"Your friends seem lovely, Chlo. I'm glad you have such good friends." Chloe smiled and looked around at the group.

"Just wait until you meet the hobbit. You'll change your mind real quick." The Bellas laughed at Aubrey's joke while everyone else looked confused.

"The hobbit? Who's that?" Billy asked. Before Chloe could answer they heard soft music coming from the down the hall.

"Is someone playing the piano?" Grace asked. They made their way down the hall, coming to a stop outside of the open music room door. Chloe scooted her way to the front of the group to see Beca sitting at her grandmas piano with her dad. Beca was softly pressing the piano keys, the song sounding sad. Everyone stood quietly listening to her play, when she started to sing softly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my _

_Childish fears _

_And if you have to leave, i wish that you would just leave _

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

The room was quiet as they all listened to Beca's soft voice filling the room. She watches as her dad wipes a tear from his eye.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd, wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears and i held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

The soft piano notes rang out in the room, the only other sound being a sniffle from her mom. She looked around the group to see everyone entranced by Beca's singing.

_I try so hard to tell myself _

_That you're gone_

_But thought you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along _

Chloe could see that Beca's eyes were watery, and she was trying not to cry.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have,_

_All of me _

As Beca played the final notes of the song, Chloe discreetly tried to wipe her face so no one would see the tears threatening to spill over. The song was beautiful, and she wondered what it was about. The song ended and Chloe's dad wrapped an arm around Beca, pulling her into a hug. They were unaware of the audience behind them.

"So," her brother Caleb cleared his throat, making Beca jump away from Charles and wipe her face. If Beca didn't look so awkward Chloe would've laughed. "I'm gonna assume you're the hobbit?"


End file.
